Timeline/1952
January *''January 5'': Nathan Hale is promoted to Lieutenant. April *''April 6th'': The Chimera invaded Africa. Despite the warm African temperature, the Chimera have evolved newer strains of the hybrid virus along with more advanced heat radiation implants that allow their troops to withstand much higher temperatures. (see intel:Chimeran Forces Spread Across Africa) *''April 11th'': Lieutenant Nathan Hale successfully rescue eighteen civilians stranded inside gray territory formerly known as Wisconsin, and was awarded the Silver Star for his actions. *''April 21st'': SRPA Recon Team X-Ray infiltrate the Chicago Tower. After accessing one of the tower's control stations by using the Malikov Cipher. From this station they learned that the tower is linked to seven other towers, six of which were previously unknown. *''April 22nd'': The Chimeran threat in Chicago is largely contained. (see Mission Staus Report 2 (Chicago)) *''April 23rd'': President McCullen repealed former president Grace's long-standing ban on all immigration into the United States. (see President McCullen Reverses Immigration Ban) *''April 28th'': President McCullen has announced a new executive initiative that some reporters have dubbed "Operation Aloha." McCullen has ordered that 150,000 selected citizens be transported to the Hawaiian islands where they will continue to live indefinitely. *''April 30th'': President McCullen issues evacuation orders to major cities in the United States. May *''May 3rd'': Intelligence analysts at SRPA 3 have discovered a very peculiar pattern of construction inside Chicago, focusing around and above Wrigley Field. SRPA however see it as a insignificant threat. *''May 15th'': Proposal date of American citizens receiving authorization papers for evacuation to the Liberty Defense Perimeter based on lottery. July *United States: Final fortification of the Liberty Defense Perimeter is finally complete. *''July 1st'': Proposal date of transporting selected American citizens to Hawaii as part of "Operation Aloha." *''July 23rd'': A surprise Chimeran aerial attack hit Orick, California catching American military forces off guard. Massive spire attacks hit Florida and Georgia prompting President McCullen to declare the entire southeast coast a gray zone. (See SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 2) *''July 25th'': Sergeant Benjamin Warner of Echo team led a risky operation (Operation: Iron Hand) that successfully rescued 73 citizens from Chimeran controlled Savannah, Georgia. *''July 30th'': U.S. forces in Panama City spotted four Chimeran cities southeast toward Columbia. In the ensuing three days the airships blanketed South America with wave after wave of spire attacks. (See intel: Chimeran Airships Attack South America) August *''August 9th'': Reconnaissance teams spotted two very large Chimeran aerial battleships approximately three miles off the coast of San Francisco. The vessels did not attempt to or further approach the city. It is suspect that the Chimera have may have been testing the range of San Francisco's anti-aircraft batteries. This marks the fifth sighting of these aerial vessels. *Australia, due to the influx of refugees from around the world, has rapidly escalated into full civil war. September *''September 28th'': Aaron Lloyd Hawthorne is recruited into the Sentinel Program. November *''November 2nd'': Hawthorne was awarded the SRPA Gold Cross for exemplary service during Operation Charon.